


Switch

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A jealous Tom Paris, and alien machine and an impish grin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters belong to Paramount. Again since they are no longer using them I’ve decided to take our boys out of the ‘closet’ and let them play and be happy. Enjoy.

Things in the Delta had been looking up as the crew of Voyager relaxed as the ship flew them through friendly territory for a change. 

“Six in the side pocket,” stated Paris as he leaned over the pool table to make the difficult shot. 

“I think I’m going to ask her tomorrow night,” stated his partner calmly. 

Paris scratch. 

Tom looked up and placed his cue stick on the table, looking as calm and receptive as possible at his current pool partner and finally good friend, Chakotay. “Are you sure you want to do that so soon?” he asked, hoping that his voice didn’t betray any of his real reasons for not wanting Chakotay and Janeway to get married. “I mean, it’s only been a few months…ah, you don’t want to rush into anything and chance…losing her,” he added and hoped it sounded like sage advice. The truth was he loved Chakotay, had for many years, and though his bisexual nature allowed him to enjoy women’s company, his heart belonged to one man…this man…this straight-I’ve become a lap dog-man, and was not ready to give up. Tom had worked hard in changing his image to win Chakotay’s respect and come to understand his soul, thus prompting Tom the additional effort to become his friend, and it worked…too well. Chakotay only saw Tom as a good close friend and like now, a confidant, but not as a lover or potential mate. 

Chakotay leaned on his cue stick a little, pondering over Tom’s words, totally unaware of the nature behind them and nodded, “Perhaps your right. I’ll wait until our first anniversary, it’ll be more romantic that way,” he grinned and then moved around the table to fetch the white ball since it was now his turn…Paris scratched after all, he mentally chuckled. 

Tom took his cue stick and moved off to get them both a beer and a moment to calm himself. //That was close…too close,// he thought. //But what does it matter, you don’t have a snowballs chance in a nova of swaying him, so why delay?// he asked himself as he verbally asked for two beers. //Because you’re a glutton for punishment and don’t want to accept defeat, and so long as he’s not married there is still a change,// he replied, sipping out of his glass once it arrived, while subtly scoping out the sexiest man on ship as he played the table, while Tom wished he was playing him. 

“So, what tour did you draw,” Tom asked to keep the line of communication open, just liking the sound of his love’s voice. 

“I didn’t have to draw, being that I’m in on the negotiations,” Chakotay stated easily, while making his next shot look the same. “What did you get?”

Tom snickered, for the race of Greterians, an advance race and peaceful, had insisted that representatives from Voyager take one of the twenty-three ‘suggested’ tours of their home world, and to make it fair, the Captain, allowed a random pick. “You won’t believe this,” Tom laughed a bit harder, “But I drew their correctional facility.”

Chakotay scratched…and laughed. 

“Your kidding, right?” he grinned, willing it to be a good joke between friends. 

“No, that’s the ironic part of it, I’m not,” Tom laughed, finding humor in the thought of him going on a tour of their prisons. 

Chakotay’s eyes grew a bit more serious, though the smile never faded, “You going to be okay with that?” he asked, only hinting that he’d intercede for Tom if he wanted him too. 

Tom saw the sincere concern and heard the offer, and he fell even more in love with this man. “I’m fine, if I had a problem, I would have mentioned it before now, but thanks,” he replied sincerely as well. “As I said, I think it’s funny,” he grinned, since it was the truth. 

Chakotay nodded, “Very well.” He then looked at the table, “Damn, and I was close too,” he stated, feeling that once Tom took the table back he lost the game. 

“Well, there is always tomorrow,” Tom teased as he moved to gather his stuff after handing Chakotay his beer and placing his own down. 

“No, Kathryn and I have a date,” Chakotay stated innocently, while taking a deep drink out of his glass. 

Chakotay won the game that night. 

*************

The tour of the correctional facilities was a heck of a lot longer than Tom figured, considering how the Greterians boasted about not having any real crime. The tour consisted of all 210 historic sites all throughout their world and this one, the newest facility that was the cause behind their lacking crime rate. 

Tom was once again given thanks by his current host and handed over like a worn coat to another, her name was Shandrel, he believed and looked more like an engineer than a security officer, but at this hour of night, since the sun had set over two hours ago, he could care less. //Bet that bitch has him feeding her from his plate,// his mind growled, for he just knew Chakotay and the ‘Captain’ were up there enjoying their ‘date’. 

“Am I boring you, Mr. Paris?” Shandrel asked in a soft, partially sorrowful tone. “I know our tour is…quiet extensive,” she started to add. 

“No, no, not at all,” Tom replied automatically, not wanting to offend anyone and cause problems for Chakotay…the crew and Captain could all go to…well, perhaps not the crew, but the Captain…he shook his head. “I’m sorry, it just rather late for one of my species,” he stated, which was true, for he started this tour at 0700 this morning and it was now 20:00 at night. 

Shandrel, a very humanoid looking woman, with long orange hair and light green skin smiled with understanding. “Then perhaps if you don’t mind, I will cut our tour and take you to the main reason behind our low crime rate,” she asked. 

“Please,” Tom stated with much acceptance, wondering what he could do to interrupt their ‘date’ without it leading back to him or anyone else…that he liked. He’d done everything from blown fuses at delicate junctions that ‘required’ the First Officer to be notified and his visual inspection given before action taken. He’d done replicator errors that made Neelix’s cooking look like heaven compared to Janeway’s, //and you wonder why Tay always offers to cook,// he snickered to himself, recalling how Chakotay complained to him about her torturing the food. Yep, Tom did what he could to put a damper on that relationship, yet…it still was flourishing. 

“Well, this is it,” Shandrel announced with pride. “This is our behavior modification center’s core unit.” 

Tom, not really been paying attention until now, looked up to see a very large room with multiple computers and panels, a chair in the center that reminded him of a dentist chair from earth and a lot of electrodes. “Ah, can you tell me…what does…” he gestured with his hand at the room, “Do?” 

“As I have been saying, it is the reason we have so little crime. It’s a behavior modification unit. We have on file everyone’s neural bio and thus can make changes if need be,” she stated with more pride. 

“Exactly…how does that work?” he pointed to the computer. 

Shandrel looked a bit hesitant, “I’m not supposed to discuss the details of the machine,” she stated softly, hoping not to offend. 

“I’m not an engineer,” Tom laughed, “I wouldn’t know a quarter of what you were talking about, I just meant, how does it…work?” 

“Oh, like a demonstration…well, I guess, I could do that,” she stated evenly, glad that she didn’t have to break any rules. 

She led Tom over to the machine and started going into the steps required to bring up a personal bio file, letting it slip that those from Voyager that had been planet side had been added, as was standard procedure, while going on, much like Harry or B’Elanna would when showing off their new toy to a new friend. 

Tom was fascinated at the idea of simply highlighting on the file the wrong behavior traits and typing in the correction and then pushing the button and ‘tada’ new behavior achieved. //Now how to get Chakotay in the chair,// his mind chuckled. 

Tom had paid attention to what he was shown, fascinated by the idea of it, when Shandrel was suddenly called away to attend a brief emergency. She assured Tom that she’d be right back and finished the tour. Tom assured her he’d be waiting. 

Tom was left alone in the large room and a truly impish grin crossed his face. He moved to the seat where Shandrel had been sitting and recalling all her moves, was able to bring up Commander Chakotay’s neural bio file and proceeded to read it. 

“I see they have you highlighted as very noble, honest, and trustworthy man…how true,” Tom smiled, his eyes sparking with mischief. He looked at the control panel and typed in ‘sexual preference’ and on screen that section of the file appeared. 

“Ah, heterosexual, traditional” Tom read. “Well, we can’t let that defective behavior continue, now can we, Commander. It would be wrong of me to let you suffer like that,” he chuckled darkly. Tom then typed in homosexual,” then Tom snickered and tossed in a few kinks he very much would enjoy with his tiger. 

“Speaking of Tiger,” he suddenly stated and changed to another section of Chakotay’s bio, “You are not that bitch’s lap dog. You were Captain of the most feared Maquis cell for a reason, thus prompting Starfleet to send Voyager after you, even with a damn spy…correction, two spies on board…” Tom sat back and pondered the fact that even with two spies, Chakotay was still fugitive number one among the Maquis. This fact alone made him proud and wanted that man back in full. “Well, we’ll just have to fix that won’t we,” he laughed as he set his fingers to work, changing the few minor aspects that had allowed Janeway to ‘tame’ his tiger. 

“Now for a bit of clarification,” Tom stated in a mock seriousness of a professional, “We don’t want anyone ever having a chance to steal my Angel, so,” he kept on typing, “Thomas Eugene Pairs, soul mate, mate, major…” Tom deleted the word major, “Minor obsession,” don’t want you to be too crazy over me,” he snickered and sat back and admired his handy work. To him it looked perfect; Chakotay would love him and only him and no longer cower to that Irish setter in heat…yep it was perfect. He stood and stretched and spotted Shandrel in the distance and not wanting to get caught playing with her system, he hit the button she had shown him, that Tom believed would clear the screen; after all they needed to be in the chair for the program to work, so he believed, and moved to join her. 

 

***********

She felt like a mass of butter under his touch as his lips and hands caress her body, for Chakotay was very much so an accomplished lover and a bit of her kicked herself for waiting so long to find out. He was aggressive enough to make her feel wanted, tender enough to make her feel loved, and talented enough to make her go beyond feelings. 

His mouth was devouring hers as his hand had moved down between her legs, his fingers entering her, preparing her for his large cock that would send her to the heights of bliss she had never known. He started his move, the subtle shift of his large glistening muscular body, between her leg, where he would slowly remove his finger and then…

It took a moment for Janeway to realize it stopped, it all just stopped, the kissing the touching, the moment of penetration, it all just…stopped. She opened her eyes and found him…glaring at her…glaring! 

“What…what’s wrong?” she asked, her brain still hazed from passion. 

“I can’t believe you sunk this low,” he sneered with anger and disgust as he slowly but purposefully got up, his dark eyes black with fury. “I don’t know what you did to me, to get me into your bed…but it was a foul thing to do,” he hissed. 

“Chakotay? What…? I didn’t do anything, you chased me?” she replied half puzzled, half angry. 

“Ha!” Chakotay snorted, as he moved to gather his clothes. “Damn, my mouth,” he grimaced as her taste was there. “I’ll have to disinfect it now,” he snarled, pushing his pants on, not carrying about placing on his shirt. 

That did it. “What the hell is wrong with you, mister? We’ve been dating for almost four months now, and as I said, ‘you’ chased me, ‘not’ the other way around!” she snarled as she sat up, holding a sheet over her body. 

Chakotay, dressed in boots and pants, grabbed his shirt and stormed to the exit, “Not likely,” he growled. “For one your not my type, and for another,” he hissed, his black eyes threatening her, “You’re the wrong gender!” and with that he stormed out, leaving a very angry and puzzled Captain. 

 

*************

Tom was tired after his extraordinary long tour and was glad to be back in his cabin where he just finished his shower and was exiting his bedroom to get some sleep, when suddenly he was grabbed and pushed hard against the wall, knocking the breath out from him. 

“Sorry, I startled you, baby,” Chakotay stated, but looked far from sorry, his dark eyes blazing with passion and hunger. “I just couldn’t wait any longer,” he panted, as he leaned in and took Tom’s mouth in his own with overdue passions so long denied. 

Tom was stunned, not only by who was holding him, but by the look of…of…obsession in Chakotay’s eyes, then the taste of his mouth after so much longing. Tom was helpless but to give in and gave himself over to Chakotay’s passions without a second thought. 

Tom felt strong fingers move up and down his back, like claws and he moaned into the mouth that covered his. He leaned back just a fraction, “take me, my beautiful tiger, and make me yours!” 

Chakotay responded by grabbing Tom up into his arms and in two strides dumped Tom on the bed and pounced on top of him, tearing the towel away from Tom’s body, allowing his naked body, since he had undressed before Tom exited the bathroom, to touch. He licked, sucked, and touched everywhere, reducing Tom to mass of quivering flesh before leaning up. “For the record, Tom,” he growled, “You are mine…forever…you understand that? You are ‘my’ mate and anyone who thinks for once second…” his fury started to rage. 

Tom saw the possessiveness and felt the tingle of excitement it brought, but he didn’t want his Tay going off anywhere kicking ass, he wanted him inside his ass, and so reached out and soothed his love’s face, “I’m yours as you are mine, my mate,” he replied, not even caring how or why this whole scene was happening. It didn’t matter to him, Chakotay was here and he was going to keep him! “Take me, make it clear who I belong too,” he encouraged, his body trembling with anticipation of being claimed. 

Chakotay didn’t reply, he just plunged forward and devoured Tom’s mouth, ravished him from stem to stern, before entering him, marking Tom inside with his seed and marking Tom outside with his marks and bite…Tom was his mate and heaven help anyone who tried to interfere with that! 

**************

Tom was only partially wondering why he was asked to come back to the main facility today, for after being so entirely claimed by his love/lover last night, he knew that somehow, his little programming had taken effect, even if Chakotay was not in the chair. He saw the engineer and gave her an innocent and warm smile. 

Shandrel pulled Tom aside and hissed in a low voice, “you used the machine last night, didn’t you?” she accused more than asked. “My superiors are aware of this, but…they do not wish to make it know of the range of our…system,” she stated. “Your EMH has already inquired to some strange behavior of a crewmember that someone has logged a complaint about. Now…I demand that you tell me who it was and put it back to the way it was!”

Tom was sure of only one thing…no way in hell! “I don’t think…” he started to say, but Shandrel was on a ramble and didn’t even give him a chance to speak. 

“As it is, you’re going to have to be punished. My superiors have agreed to simply let us turn you over to your Captain, with the understanding of only a minor offense, and before you say it…we ‘will’ make sure it’s only a minor offense you remember doing…” she hissed some more, showing just how ugly, green can be. 

Tom, being an accomplished actor in his own right, bowed his head, “I’m sorry. I really didn’t think it would work with them not in the chair. I only wanted her to have a normal life…I didn’t mean any harm,” he stated all too sincerely. 

“Well, ‘she’ will have to go back to what she was like before, you understand? We can’t have rumors of our being able to affect people like this getting out. They would not understand that our laws are very strict in its use and we cannot, repeat cannot misuse it, for it’s a part of us not to. So…bring up their file!” she pointed toward the main unit’s room and watched a very sorrowful human walk before her, not noticing the dark mischief in his eyes. “When we’re done, we’ll be turning you over to your Captain to deal with and I hope they punish you severely for what you’ve done.” 

“Oh, I’m sure ‘my’ Captain will deal with me, quiet appropriately,” Tom stated as even as he could as he took the same seat he took the night before and went to work. 

**********

“Captain?”

“Yes, Mr. Tuvok?” 

“Are you sure, that is appropriate behavior…for the bridge?” the Vulcan asked, as he arched his brow at the scene before him. Chakotay was sitting in the center seat, wearing a vest version of the Starfleet uniform, looking more Maquis than fleet, with Tom Paris, dressed in similar fashion, curled on his lap, the blond rubbing his head on Chakotay’s cheek and chest, while being petted by the man. 

Chakotay’s black eyes turned their dark gaze upon his tactical officer, “How my First Officer and I choose to conduct ourselves on the bridge or anywhere else, is ‘our’ business,” he snarled, daring the Vulcan to say otherwise. “So long as it does not directly interfere with running and operations of this ship,” he added. “I,” he emphasized, “have chosen to continue to use Starfleet regulations, mostly because the crew have become accustom to them over the years, but let me remind you, ‘we’ are no longer, Starfleet. This is ‘my’ ship, given to me by the former Captain herself…understand?” he asked, once more daring him to challenge his position, a position that was more than accepted by the crew, even former fleet. 

“I was not challenging your position, Captain,” Tuvok countered with Vulcan grace, “Just inquiring if cuddling and petting your First Officer was appropriate on the bridge?” 

Chakotay, being a wise man, even if a bit over protective of his mate, nodded his understanding of the inquiry. He looked down into his love’s eyes, “Baby,” he whispered so no one could hear him, “You want to stay or go?” he asked. 

Tom loved being in Chakotay’s arms, loved his attention, and loved that everyone knew ‘he’ was Chakotay’s mate. “Stay.” 

Chakotay gave a small kiss on his temple, for even he kept some decorum on the bridge. He looked up and turned to Tuvok, “Very appropriate,” he replied with a pleasant grin. 

Tuvok choose to accept this and went back to work. 

“Captain,” Harry stated with a bit of excitement. “The EMH just reported in.”

Tom sat up, his eyes full of wonder, and Chakotay smiled broadly, “Well, don’t keep your Captain, in suspense,” he stated warmly. 

“Two girls and a boy,” Harry replied and everyone cheered. 

“Wow, two girls and a boy,” Chakotay stated with awe and pride. Then he looked back at Harry, “And how is Mrs. Neelix doing?” he grinned. 

“She’s fine,” Harry stated like the new uncle he and the crew were. “I also have the betting pool results,” he stated. 

“Oh, who won?” Tom asked, knowing he didn’t since he went for two boys and one girl and the birth three days ago. 

“As always, are illustrious Captain, knows what’s going to happen before the rest of us,” Harry grinned with pride. 

The crew on the bridge applauded while Tom hugged Chakotay, “Does that mean fancy dinner tonight?” he asked warmly. 

Chakotay hugged his husband tightly, “Yes, but not for us. I plan on giving most of it to Kathryn and Neelix, they do have three more mouths to feed, even if they both have become wonderful cooks, if that’s okay with you?” he asked sincerely. 

Tom once more fell in love with his generous husband. “I love you,” he stated lovingly and hugged Chakotay once more. 

“I’m glad you’re not angry with me,” Chakotay stated, not wanting to ever upset his love. 

“I could never truly be angry with you, and yes, it’s more than okay with me,” Tom replied lovingly, resting his head once more on his Tiger’s shoulder. 

“You are such a wonderful kind and giving man, Tommy,” Chakotay purred. 

“I’d do anything for you, Tay, anything,” Tom stated, his eyes, facing the screen turned dark and serious, as he knew just how true those words were. He’d do anything to keep his love his and make sure his Chakotay was happy, and he had. A single right punch to Shandrel knocked her out and left him free to work his magic…setting Kathryn off into Neelix’s arms to be wed and start a family, thus turning Voyager over to Chakotay. Tom also made sure that no one had a problem with Chakotay as Captain, and was more than pleased he only had to change ten profiles out of 149 for this to happen, as well as for them to accept him and Chakotay as mates and officer…that did a bit more work. But now everyone was happy and had mostly what they wanted as he had his husband, Kathryn marring them before stepping down, Chakotay his ship and it only took the tossing of one switch. 

The end


End file.
